So I
by Lee chaRaa
Summary: C137L. Entah mengapa kamar itu tertera dengan huruf dan angka yang tak lazim disebut tanda pengenal ruangan. Ruangan tempat dia melakukan ritual dengan yeoja yang telah dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya, walau hanya disaat dia menyewa yeojanya itu saja.
1. Chapter 1

**So I **By Lee ChaRaa

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Other Cast

Rate : Nyenggol M

Warning : GS, typo (s), NC nyenggol dikit, un-EYD, cerita pasaran, membosankan.

"_Don't Like Don't Read"_

^Happy Reading^

~oOo~

Sungmin POV

Tiada henti aku memulas wajahku dengan berbagai alat makeup agar menunjang semua penampilanku. Sebenarnya aku tak memerlukan semua itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, pekerjaanku menuntut untuk berpenampilan menarik. Dengan tubuhku yang sexy, walau tinggi badanku tak seperti yeoja lain tapi tak banyak pria hidung belang yang meminta aku untuk menemani mereka semalam suntuk.

Drrrtttdrttt..

Sebuah pesan singkat dengan nama **'Love~Pabboya'** tertera di layar handphoneku.

'Nyonya Lee, harus berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kutunggu kau di C137L .'

'Ok. Tunggu saja. Aku tak akan lama, hanya perlu bersolek sedikit saja.' Balasku pada sang pria yang tak lain adalah langgananku.

'Aku tak butuh dandananmu, yang aku butuhkan hanya tubuhmu untuk menemaniku malam ini.'

Tak ingin aku membalasnya, sebaiknya segera aku bergegas atau aku tak akan mendapatkan jajanku malam ini. Berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang sudah dijadikan sebagai tempat favoritku. Karna kamar itu sudah disewa, atau mungkin dibeli tepatnya oleh langgananku hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Bahkan hanya dengan aku, dengan aku. Sungguh aku merasa tersanjung, walau hanya bisa menjadi pemuas hasratnya saja.

Sungmin POV end.

**_ C137L _**

Entah mengapa kamar itu tertera dengan huruf dan angka yang tak lazim disebut tanda pengenal ruangan. Karna hanya penghuni kamar itu yang mengetahuinya. Dan karna kamar itu telah dibeli olehnya, maka dengan kemauannya pula kamar itu didesain senyaman mungkin. Senyaman untuknya melakukan ritualnya pada sang yeoja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya. Walaupun yeoja itu hanya bisa dia miliki saat dia menyewanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan, apa harus berdandan untuk memuaskanku. Huuuh" lenguh sang namja karna terlalu lama menunggu tamunya.

Ckleek...

Terdengar pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja yang tak lain adalan yeoja yang sudah ditunggunya selama setengah jam yang lalu.

Karena tak bisa menahan hasratnya, langsung saja sang namja menghampiri yeoja itu, menarik kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Tak tahukah kau aku sudah menunggumu selama setengah jam yang lalu", ucap sang namja pada yeojanya.

"Maaf, aku baru saja menemui pelangganku. Dan kau meminta ku langsung untuk menemuimu disini" sang yeoja menimpali.

"Sudah aku katakan, tak perlu kau menerima permintaan para pria hidung belang di luar sana, cukup hanya denganku. Arraseo." sang namja berbicara sedekduktif mungkin dengan yeojanya yang hanya dia sewa untuk memuaskannya.

"Anniya, tadi aku hanya mengobrol dengannya. Dia berpamitan padaku karna dia harus pindah keluar negri dan terpaksa dia tak akan memakaiku kembali. Kita hanya mengbrol dicafe bawah saja" sang yeoja menerangkan.

Entah mengapa setelah sungmin menerima pelanggan baru ini, dia selalu menuruti apa yang namja ini katakan. Berhenti menerima pelanggan lainpun dia lakukan, walau harus bertengkar dengan pemilik bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pemuas para pria hidung belang. Dan sang namja lah yang membereskan semua masalah itu walau harus mengeluarkan kocek dalam untuk mendapatkan gadisnya itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama sang namja langsung saja menggendong sang yeoja ala bridal style, merengkuh yeoja itu dalam pelukannya. Dan membaringkannya pada ranjang yang sudah dia persiapkan dengan wewangian diatas nakas.

"Kyu, tunggu. Aku masih lelah berlarian kesini"

"Anniya, aku sudah menunggumu lama. Dan sungguh aku tak bisa menahannya"

Kyuhyun nama sang namja itu, memulai acaranya untuk bergerilya diatas tubuh sang yeoja itu. Melepas setiap kancing yang melekat pada tubuh sang yeoja. Membelai rambut sang yeojanya. Sang yeoja yang dibawah kungkungan sang namja hanya bisa mengusap wajah sang namja dengan penuh rasa sayangnya. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, setelah bertemu dengan namja ini. Dia merasakan kenyamanan yang amat sangat. Bahkan demi namja ini dia akan melakukan segala yang namja ini inginkan.

Bahkan untuk tak melayani pelanggannya yang lalu pun dia lakukan, sudah sebulan ini dia tak pernah merasakan disentuh oleh pria, karena kyuhyun lah yang melarangnya untuk menerima tamu selain dirinya.

"Kyu,, sebentar. Aku lelah"

"Aniya chagi, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Dan kau hanya perlu menikmati semua itu."

"Ani ani kyu, aku juga ingin memuaskanmu. Aku merasa aneh jika aku tak bisa memuaskanmu."

"Sudahlah, kau nikmati saja semua yang kau miliki saat ini."

Tak membiarkan yeojanya berucap lagi, kyuhyun langsung megecup bibir plump milik sungmin. Menikmati setiap detail yang ada dibibir itu. Tak lupa pula lidahnya bermain membelit lidah sungmin.

Tak membiarkan hanya bermain lidah, tangan kyuhyun pun telah berada diatas gundukan kenyal yang begitu membuatnya bergairah. Selain pada titik lain yang dapat membuatnya terbang tinggi. Secepat kilat kyuhyun melepas pengait bra sungmin, untung yeoja itu memakai bra dengan pengait yang terletak didepan sehingga tak menyulitkan aktifitasnya.

"kyuh..."

Sungmin mendesah pelan tatkala kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, tanpa melepas tangannya yang bergerilya disekitar tubuh sungmin. Melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada sungmin. Serta melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Menikmati setiap inci pada diri yeoja itu. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang yeoja itu berikan padanya. Menyatukan cinta mereka yang sudah mereka pendam selama satu bulan ini, rasa rindu akan sentuhan maupun sifat dan sikap mereka. Cinta mereka yang tak sesempurna kisah cinta lainnya.

~oOo~

Mengingat akan percintaan mereka semalam membuat sungmin bergidik, begitu sangat merindukan namja itu sampai tak ingat berapa kali mereka melakukan ritual itu. Dan harus menelan kekecewaan tatkala pagi hari harus ditinggal sang namjanya.

Mendapatkan telefon dipagi hari yang mengharuskannya untuk memenuhi panggilan keluar negeri. Dan tak mendapat jatah pagi harinya. Sungguh menyesal dirinya mengingat untuk pulang cepat dan menemui sungmin tapi justru pekerjaannya yang menjadi terbengkalai.

"Maafkan aku chagi, aku harus ke jepang pagi ini."

"Yaa aku mengerti, kau urus saja pekerjaanmu itu. Dan cepatlah kembali."

"Kau yakin tak apa aku pergi, atau mungkin kau mau ikut saja denganku. Aku bisa mengatur penerbangan untukmu siang nanti."

"Tak perlu kyu, aku akan menunggumu saja. Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan kartu kreditmu. Karna aku akan berbelanja hari ini dengan temanku."

"Baiklah, kau mau kartu kredi yang mana. Ambilah dan berbelanja sesuka hatimu. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah kau menerima tamu lain. Atau kau akan habis ditanganku." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan 2 kartu kredit dari dalam dompetnya.

"Yeaay, gomawo chagi. Aku janji tak merima tamu dari manapun." Sungmin mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersemangat.

Dikecupnya bibir sungmin perlahan dan dalam, sebelum kyuhyun meninggalkan yeojanya itu. Walau dengan berat hati namun apa daya, dirinya yang menjabat sebagai CEO muda di perusahaan ayahnya itu mengharuskannya menangani sendiri tender dari jepang itu.

~oOo~

"Kau tau sungmin, tadi malam aku benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi pria itu. Dya sungguh sangat kuat. Belum ada satu menit kita sampai puncak. Miliknya sudah menegang kembali." Ucap ryewook yang tak lain adalah teman yang senasib dengan sungmin. Menjual diri mereka untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka dan keluarga.

"eeuummppp. Kau pasti puas dengannya kan semalam, tak seperti aku. Yang hanya bisa menikmati satu lelaki saja saat ini."

"bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, kita berpesta malam ini. Aku akan mengatakan pada langgananku untuk membawa temannya kemari."

"Tak usah wookie, kau mau aku habis dimakan oleh kyuhyunku itu."

Drrtttddrrrtt...

Satu pesan masuk di handphone pink milik sungmin.

'Chagi, mungkin aku akan lama. Kau jangan nakal ne.'

'Ne, aku tak akan nakal. Asalkan kau membawakanku oleh-oleh dari sana. Dan aku tak mau sesuatu yang murah. Ingat itu." Sungmin membalas pesan dari kyuhyun nya itu.

"Huuufftt, baru saja kita membicarakannya wookie. Dya memberiku kabar bahwa dya akan berada di jepang selama beberapa waktuu." Sambil meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja restoran tempat mereka berbincang setelah berbelanja seharian ini.

"Maka dari itu, nikmati kesendirianmu saja atau kau akan ikut denganku malam ini."

"Tak usah. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Kyuhyun menghabisi aku semalam. Dan aku cukup lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat."

**~ _So I_ ~**

**1 minggu, 2 minggu, satu bulan...**

Lama kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin sendiri, mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat telefon maupun pesan singkat sesekali. Dan disaat rindu tak terbendung mereka terkadang melakukan video call, walau hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Sungguh cinta yang aneh, seorang sungmin yang sudah terkenal akan kelihaiannya memuaskan pria harus menikmati cinta yang seperti ini. Jika kyuhyun tidak membayarnya pada Siwon, yang notabene pemilik tempat ini. Pasti dia sudah diberikan job oleh sang pemilik. Dan uang akan terus mengalir pada rekening bank nya. Walaupun dengan kyuhyun dia bisa mendapatkan itu. Bahkan lebih dari yang dia dapat dari lelaki hidung belang lainnya.

"hooeekk..." cepat sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menumpahkan semua yang ada didalam perutnya.

Merasa aneh dengan dirinya, akhir-akhir ini sungmin sering merasakan mual. Dan hampir disetiap paginya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya itu. Atau mungkin anemianya kambuh, tapi dia tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat anemianya kambuh.

Atau mungkin, segera sungmin menepiskan fikiran itu. Namun setelah difikirkan dengan jernih. Dia memang merasakan terlambat datang bulan.

"Semoga tidak. Kalau iya bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan pada orang tuaku." Ucap sungmin ketika membuka hasit test pack yang dia coba.

"Aaiisshh.. Pabboya! Kenapa aku tak ingat, saat itu masa suburku. Dan kyu menumpahkan semuanya didalam. Aaiiiiissshhh." Sungmin mengerang frustasi.

Cklek~~

Bunyi knop pintu yang terbuka. Sungmin terperanjat, siapa yang datang kekamar ini. Bukanya hanya dia dan kyuhyun yang memiliki kunci ruangan ini. Atau kyuhyunnya sudah kembali.

"Chagiyaa, kenapa kau disini?" tanya kyuhyun kala melihat yeojanya berada dikamar itu.

"Apa aku tak boleh menggunakan ruangan ini eoh." Ucap sungmin kesal sambil mendekati namjanya.

"Tentu kau boleh menggunakan ruangan ini. Ini juga milikmu, selain yang di bawah sini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan miliknya menggunakan jari telunjuknya pada sungmin.

Mencoba menggoda sungmin namun yeoja itu tak bergeming. Entah apa yang yeoja ini rasakan, kyuhyun sedikit khawatir. Ataukah yeoja ini tak menyukai ucapannya sesaat yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir.

"kyu..."

"Ne chagi, waeyo?"

"Aku... aku... hamil kyu."

"Omo? Kau hamil dengan siapa ming? Kau tidak bermain dengan namja lain kan selama aku meninggalkanmu." Cecar kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"Apa kau gila. Aku akan habis kalau sampai bermain dengan yang lain. Lihat saja setiap hari Siwon hyung selalu mengawasiku, itu semua juga karna ulahmu kan." Racau sungmin sambil memberikan pukulan pada lengan sang namja.

"Maaf chagi, aku hanya ingin memilikimu." Ucap kyuhyun lugas. "Jadi kau benar-benar hamil ming?" tanya kyuhyun kembali pada yeojanya itu.

"Ne kyu, bagaimana ini. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa." Sungmin mendesah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Kita akan menikah ming." Timpal kyuhyun.

"Mwoya? Menikah?"

"Ne, kita menikah. Aku akan mengatur semuanya. Dan meminta Siwon hyung untuk melepasmu dari tempat ini esok hari."

"Kenapa harus esok hari kyu? Tak bisakah aku tinggal disini, aku menyukai tempat ini."

"Tak akan aku biarkan istriku tinggal ditempat seperti jni. Apa yang akan terjadi pada anakku kelak."

"kyu..." sungmin memohon pada namjanya itu.

"Bersiaplah ming. Karna besok kita akan menikah." Lanjut kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan sungmin dalam ruangan itu.

~End~

**Annyeong chingudeul..**

**Perkenalkan, saya seorang newbie. Jadi harap maklum untuk fic yang ngga jelas ini.**

**Ide yang pasaran dan segala kekurangnya.**

**Don't forget buat reviewnya ne.**

**Gomawo..**

**Lee ChaRaa**


	2. Epilog

~ KYUMIN FANFICTION ~

**So I** (Epilog)

By Lee chaRaa

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N), Lee Sungmin (Y), Other cast.

Rate : T+

Warning : GS, un-EYD, umur tidak sesuai, cerita pasaran.

_Happy Reading ^^_

Kyuhyun POV

"Benarkah aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, ayah... sungguh tak pernah aku menyangka akan semua ini." Gumam kyuhyun sepeninggal dari ruangan itu.

Wanita itu, wanita yang menarik hatiku. Jauh sebelum dirinya hidup dalam dunia kelam itu. Walaupun harus aku katatakan, aku terlambat datang padanya. Menyesal, itu yang aku rasakan. Menyesal akan semua yang telah aku perbuat, kenapa tak sedari dulu aku bersanding dan menemaninya.

Flashback On

Yeoja dengan kuncir dua dikepalanya. Yeoja dengan gigi kelinci, memberikan kesan lucu pada wajah yeoja itu. Lee Sungmin nama sang yeoja. Dia seorang junior disekolah dimana aku bersekolah dulu. Yeoja yang begitu menarik hatiku saat itu.

"Sungmin, tak bisakah kau berjalan sedikit cepat." Ucap salah seorang namja yang tak lain adalah seorang senior disekolah itu.

"Ne, saya akan lebih cepat." Sungmin sedikit berlari, dan Brrruuuugghh...

Yeoja itu menabrak seseorangku.

"Gwenchana? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya ku padanya untuk pertama kali.

"Gwenchana, aku tak apa-apa. Maaf saya terburu-buru atau aku akan dihukum oleh kakak itu." Jawab sungmin sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aakkhh. Tak apa, dia tak akan memarahimu. Berjalanlah pelan, aku yakin kau tak tertinggal dengan rombonganmu." Aku memerintah padanya.

"Ne..." jawabnya singkat.

Dia menunduk sejenak sebelum meninggalkanku disana. Dan aku hanya diam tersenyum melihatnya berlarian. Pandangan matanya begitu menawan, matanya sungguh indah.

Aku melangkah mendekati sang namja yang tadi bersama yeoja itu. Dia adalah temanku yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris di organisasi tertinggi disekolah itu.

"Siapa namanya? Aku lupa tak bertanya kepada dia."

"Lee Sungmin, dia benar-benar merepotkan. Sungguh sangat lamban. Kenapa kau menanyakan namanya padaku Kyu?" jawab sang teman yang bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tau saja. Dia begitu menarik perhatianku." Jawabku singkat.

"Eeuummpp. Kau harus berjuang kyu jika kau menginginkannya. Dia adalah primadona tahun ini. Yeoja yang banyak di incar para namja, termasuk diriku. Hhehehe."

Pleetaaakkk...

Satu pukulan mendarat dikepala namja bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Kau tak boleh memilikinya. Dia milikku. Kau dengan yang itu saja." Kataku sambil menunjuk pada seorang yeoja dengan perawakan tinggi kurus dan bergerak begitu hyperaktifnya.

"Aaiiissshh. Appo kyu, kau ini selalu begitu eoh. Omo? Yeoja itu, tak tak tak. Aku tak tertarik dengannya." Donghae menimpali.

****So I****

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dalam kejauhan. Dan entah mengapa aku menikmati itu. Untuk menyapa sungmin masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatiku. Atau mungkin aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat. "Yaa,, waktu yang tepat." Kataku dalam hati.

Dan ketika waktu itu datang, waktu dimana aku yakin akan memulai untuk menyapanya. Mencoba untuk memulai mendekatinya. Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Dirinya yang biasa berlarian disetiap pagi didepan kelasku, kini tak ada. Kemana perginya, kemana cinta yang aku puja...

Mencoba aku mencari informasinya. Mencari kemana perginya yeoja yang begitu menarik hatiku. Dan begitu aku terkejut setelah mendengar informasi dari salah seorang temanku. Sungmin, yeojanya pindah dari sekolah ini. Keluargannya mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga dia tak dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya kembali.

Aku menyesal seketika itu, menyesal kenapa aku tak memulainya sedari dulu. Aku menyesal.

****So I****

**5 tahun**

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, 5 tahun aku mencari. Dan kini aku melihatnya kembali.

Aku melihatnya, masih tampak indah seperti dulu. Namun, kenapa dia kini berbeda. Ada apa dengan penampilannya. Ada apa dengan makeup yang mengotori wajah cantik alaminya itu. Ada apa?

Pertanyaan yang memenuhi fikiranku, harus terpecahkan. Atau aku tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang dia alami sehingga dirinya terdampar di tempat ini.

Tempat yang menurutku tak pantas untuk yeoja indah sepertinya, yeoja yang begitu aku merindukannya.

Mungkin jika aku tak menerima tawaran dari temanku untuk mengikutinya bersenang-senang sejenak. Aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya kembali.

Memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan 5 lantai. Layaknya hotel namun bukan sebuah hotel. Layaknya mall namun hanya ada cafe dengan bar kecil, serta tempat karaoke. Selebihnya di bangunan itu hanya ada ruangan-ruangan layaknya kamar sebagai fasilitas para pria yang ingin memuaskan hasratnya.

Dan sungguh aku berterima kasih pada sahabatku ini. Begitu pintarnya dia menemukan tempat ini. Dan begitu pintarnya dia mendapatkan pelayan No. 1 ditempat ini, dan yang pastinya mendapatkan yeoja-yeoja penghibur yang sudah menjadi primadona ditempat ini.

"Bagaimana Kyu, kau puas dengan tempat ini." Tanya namja bernama Yesung itu.

"Aku puas, dan aku menginginkan yeoja itu." Kataku, sambil menunjuk pada yeoja itu. Yaa... yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Dia yeoja primadona ditempat ini, aku saja harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan pelayanan darinya. Dan malam ini adalah keberuntunganku. Aku mendapatkan giliranku." Jawab Yesung dengan bangganya.

"Jatahmu untuk kapan-kapan saja. Beri saja dia untukku. Dan akan ku ganti waktu menunggumu dengan ini." Jawabku sambil meletakkan sebuah cek dengan nominal 1 juta won.

"Hanya 1 juta? Seorang CEO muda sepertimu hanya mampu memberiku 1 juta? Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya." Timpal yesung.

"Kau ini seperti makelar saja. Lalu kau menginginkan berapa dariku? Sebut saja dan akan aku berikan. Asalkan kau melepaskannya untukku." Jawabku sedikit sombong, bukan karena apa-apa. Bagiku harta yang sebenarnya ada pada yeoja itu. Walau itu sedikit gila namun aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Binggo. Baiklah baiklah... aku hanya bercanda padamu. Aku beri dia untukmu malam ini. Dan sepertinya aku akan bersama yeojaku. Aku berjanji akan menemuinya dan tak mungkin aku membatalkannya."

Dan entah ini memang keberuntunganku atau tidak, aku akan bertemu dengannya kembali. Sungguh aku tak pernah menyangka akan tiba hari seperti ini. Walaupun bertemu dalam kondisi yang sudah jauh berbeda.

Dia mendekatiku, sungguh dekat denganku dan ...

Bbrrruuugghh...  
"Gwenchana,, apa kau terluka." Tanyaku padanya, seperti waktu itu ikut membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tak apa, terimakasih. Aiiisshh... ada apa dengan sepatuku ini. Kenapa bisa terjatuh. Memalukan." Racaunya dan itu membuatku tertawa singkat. Masih begitu menggemaskan seperti dulu.

"Mau aku bantu, sebaiknya kita periksa jika kau merasakan sakit." Tanyaku sambil memapahnya, membawanya dekat denganku.

"Tak apa,mungkin hanya terlikir sedikit. Sudah jangan bahas ini, kau hanya membuang waktuku. Mari langsung saja menuju ruangan kita, dan aku akan mendapatkan uang jajanku malam ini. Yeeaaayyy." Jawabnya riang.

Sungguh ini sesuatu yang berbeda, dirinya tak seperti ini dahulu. Menuruti permintaannya mungkin itu yang terbaik, dan itu akan membuat aku dekat dengannya kembali.

Pintu terbuka dan kita bergegas memasuki ruangan itu. Secepat kilat dia menutup pintu dan menarikku dalam pelukannya, memperpendek jarak antara kita. Sungguh aku sedih melihat dia yang seperti ini, apakah ini sungmin yang dulu dicintainya. Sungguh sangat berbeda.

"Euuuunghhh,, ayoo chagii. Sungguh aku sudah tak tahan merasakan milikmu disini." Tutur sungmin sambil membawa tanganku menyentuh miliknya.

Aku berdesir ketika itu, namun hatiku masih pilu. Apa harus aku melakukannya. Perlahan aku terbawa suasana tatkala dia mulai meraba seluruh tubuhku. Mencium setiap inci tubuhku, walau masih tertutup dengan baju.

Mendekatkan aku pada tubuhnya, menyentuh dagunya. Mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku yakin kakimu sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. Dan ini, uang jajanmu untuk malam ini." Ucapku dan memberinya beberapa lembar uang, lalu aku meninggalkannya dalam ruangan itu.

Bergegas aku keluar dari ruangan itu, menemui sang pemilik tempat ini. Dan aku cukup tau dimana harus menemuinya, karna yesung sudah banyak menceritakan tempat ini.

Kutemui dia di bar kecil dilantai dasar bangunan ini, aku meminta ijin sebelum duduk dihadapannya yang dikelilingi yeoja sexy.

"Siwon~ssi, maaf sebelumnya. Aku mengganggu aktifitasmu." Ucapku untuk memulai perbincangan dengannya.

"Yaa, ada apa? Apa kau tidak puas dengan pelayanan pegawaiku malam ini." Jawabnya angkuh.

"Anii, aku hanya ingin memiliki pegawaimu itu. Namanya sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Dia adalah asset tempat ini. Aku tak bisa mengijinkanmu untuk memilikinya."

"Aku akan membayarnya jika kau menginginkan uang, dan aku tak hanya membayar dirinya. Namun juga ruangan di lantai 5 itu. Buat sungmin dan ruangan itu menjadi milikku. Berapapun yang kau mau."

"Itu semua tidak mudah dan tidak murah." Jawabnya semakin angkuh.

"Tak masalah dengan uang, yang terpenting untukku hanyalah sungmin." Kataku tak kalah angkuh. Dan aku menyodorkan cek dengan bertuliskan 10 juta won kepadanya.

"Itu uang muka dariku, dan aku harap kau tak memberinya job dengan lelaki lain mulai malam ini. Aku akan memberimu lebih esok pagi. Sampai jumpa." Lanjutku dan segera pamit dari tempat itu.

"Aaiiisshhh bocah itu. Tapi tak apa, aku panen besar malam ini. Hahahahaha."

****So I****

Dan ketika waktu mempertemukanku kembali padanya, walau dalam keadaan yang sungguh jauh berbeda. Persetan dengan semua hal itu, yang terpenting untukku adalah mendapatkannya. Dan kini aku memilikinya. Sungminku... Cintaku...

Dan aku menjadi rutin menemuinya diruangan itu, **C137L**. Aku namai ruangan itu dengan mengambil huruf pertama dari marga kita, dan tanggal dimana aku dipertemukan dengannya pertama kali. 13 Juli, 5 tahun yang lalu.

Flashback Off

****So I****

Bergegas aku menemui siwon hyung, memintanya membantuku untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku esok pagi. Dan ini untuk kali kedua aku bertemu dengannya setelah kejadian 2tahun yang lalu itu.

Tak pernah aku merasakan sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama 2 tahun. Walau aku tak pernah sedikitpun mengatakan cintaku. Aku hanya rutin mencium keningnya setelah percintaan yang kita lakukan. Membuatnya mengerti dengan sendirinya, betapa aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun didunia ini.

"Hyung, maaf aku mengganggumu kembali." Sapaku tanpa basa basi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kembali saat ini? Jika kau ingin mengembalikan sungmin padaku, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Jawab siwon angkuh, seperti dulu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu. Namun aku akan menikahinya esok pagi. Dan kuharap kau mau membantuku mempersiapkan acara itu. Dan untuk semua biaya kau masukan saja dalam tagihanku."

"Mwoya? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh." Tanya siwon dengan antusias.

"Iya hyung, aku serius. Dia hamil dan aku akan menikahinya. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku. Terima kasih sebelumnya, dan maaf merepotkanmu." Kataku sambil menundukkan tubuhku 900.

"Aku pamit hyung, aku harus bersiap-siap." Lanjutku meninggalkan siwon yang masih setengah bingung.

"Dasar bocah tengil, selalu saja seperti itu." Siwon mendengus kesal.

Kyuhyun POV end.

****So I****

Waktu ini pun tiba, waktu yang kyuhyun nanti selama ini. Sungguh rasanya bercampur aduk dalam batin kyuhyun. Orang yang dia cintai, sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya waktu itu. Sungminnya...

**So I pray for you, oh.. so I**

**So I promise you, oh.. so I**

**Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi geundaerago mideulkkeyo..**

**Will you come to me,**

**Na jogeuman deo geudaepume**

**O saranghaeyo geudae my love**

**Na eonjekkajina, ireohke...**

Taman di halaman belakang gedung milik siwon dirubahnya menjadi tempat pesta bernuansa garden party. Dan diujung taman itu dua pasangan mengucap janji suci.

"Ne, saya bersedia." Ucap kyuhyun mantap.

Dan begitu pula dengan sungmin tatkala sang pendeta menuntunnya mengucap janji suci itu. Walau berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya dengan mantap. Sungmin mengucapkan dalam keadaan yang sungguh sangat aneh.

Dia mencintai kyuhyun, jauh saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Pandangan mata itu sungguh teduh untuknya. Walau dia harus meninggalkannya karena tuntutan orang tua yang saat itu mengalami kebangkrutan.

Sebenarnya sungmin sudah mengetahui sejak pertemuan keduanya dengan kyuhyun bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang sama. Namja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun dirinya memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya pada kyuhyun. Karna dia takut, dia akan kehilangan cintanya kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silakan mencium pasangan anda kyuhyun~ssi." Ucap sang pendeta.

Dan detik itu pula, kyuhyun membuka cadar sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir sungmin, pelan namun pasti. Membawanya dalam ciuman singkat namun dalam.

"Lee sungmin, tetaplah menjadi milikku. Apapun yang terjadi, karna aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sejak dulu." Ucap kyuhyun setelah melepaskan ciuman pertamanya sebagai suami dan beralih mencium kening sungmin.

"Ne, chagi. Tetaplah bersamaku, sampai akhir nanti. Dan jangan pernah kita terpisah kembali seperti dulu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu saat itu, detik ini, dan seterusnya." Jawab sungmin merdunya.

~**End**~

**Yeaaayyy...**

**Kelar juga epilognya.. huaahhh...**

**Semoga chingudeul menyukainya...**

**Gomawo buat yang sudah mau mampir, dan sempat yang memberikan review.**

**Buat seseorang yang menginspirasikanku dan selalu membantu dalam penulisan fic ini. Big,, big hug.. chagiyaa~~**

**Thanks to:**

**Cuttianisa : luvori19 : Anissa Lee13 : cloudswan : Tan'Tira**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ne? Itu sangat membantu...  
*kibasPoni (kata sobat)**

**Sampai jumpa.. bertemu dengan fic selanjutnya.**

**Lee chaRaa**


End file.
